Corrugated cardboard or chipboard cartons are used frequently for the shipment or storage of goods. Many times, the shipment or storage of goods requires the use of heavy corrugated cardboard stock in fabricating the cartons. Triple wall corrugated cardboard used in the construction of very sturdy cartons is difficult to fold and hence cartons made from such material are difficult to fabricate. The present invention relates to a machine which utilizes a single movable unit to form cartons from corrugated cardboard, including multiple wall or chipboard stock.